Dr. Richard Kryscio will direct the data analysis Core. This Core will be in charge of assembling and analyzing all behavioral, neurochemical, MRI, fMRI, tract tracing, immunohistochemical and other data collected from the unilateral MPTP-lesioned monkeys that have received chronic infusions of GDNF.